infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Siris
Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Wiki Infinity Blade Siris ( ), previously known as Ausar ( ), is the protagonist of the Infinity Blade series. His name is not known to players in the first Infinity Blade game; it is revealed in the novel Infinity Blade: Awakening as well as in L1L2Infinity Blade IIL3Infinity Blade IIL4L5. L1L2Infinity Blade: AwakeningL3Infinity Blade: AwakeningL4L5 Siris is the Sacrifice, a boy raised to journey to the God King's castle and fight him. Unexpectedly, he manages to defeat the God King and takes the Infinity Blade for himself. He comes home to his village, Drem's Maw, and expects he will be praised for his actions. Instead, he is banished from the village because the people feared that more Deathless would come searching for the Infinity Blade. From there, he sets off to the God King's palace once more. There, he meets L1L2IsaL3IsaL4L5, who informs him of the "L1L2Worker of SecretsL3Worker of SecretsL4L5", creator of the Infinity Blade, and enlist his help to free the world of the rule of the Deathless. He then journeys away from the God King's palace to find more information on where to find the Worker. This carries on into Infinity Blade II.''' Infinity Blade II Siris' actual appearance is first revealed at the entrance to L1L2Saydhi's EstateL3Saydhi's EstateL4L5. Isa informs him that L1L2SaydhiL3SaydhiL4L5 is a Deathless information dealer. She tells him that if Siris can defeat her champions, Saydhi will answer a question for him. After defeating the Titans, Saydhi compliments Siris' legendary skill with the Aegis forms. Saydhi offers Siris a chance to become her new champion, but Siris refuses, demanding the location of the Worker. Saydhi is shocked, asking which immortal's child he is. Siris demands she answer the question, and Saydhi upholds her end of the bargain, telling Siris that the Worker can be found in the place known as L1L2SaranthiaL3SaranthiaL4L5, in the L1L2Vault of TearsL3Vault of TearsL4L5. Fearing that Siris will release the worker, Saydhi attacks Siris, but is swiftly defeated and killed by the Infinity Blade, ending her Immortal life. Behind her throne, Siris sees a small pillar with a slot shaped like the Infinity Blade, similar to the one he found in the dungeons in the God King's castle. He inserts the weapon, and the Blade disappears. The God King appears behind Siris and, revealing that it was a trap, takes up the Infinity blade. Siris is surprised the God King is still alive, and demands he fight him. The God King denies, and claims Siris surprised him last time. He brings up the Infinity Blade and is about to end Siris, but Isa shoots Siris with her crossbow, allowing him to be reborn. Siris wakes up, amazed that he is still alive. He realizes that he is a deathless, and that TEL had been stopping him from rebirthing, instead forcing him to be born as a new human every time he was sacrificed to the God King. Thus begins Siris's quest to free the Worker of Secrets. He arrives at Saranthia, claiming that he will free the Worker. On the top of the tower, Siris encounters L1L2ThaneL3ThaneL4L5, a Deathless who has been tasked with guarding the Worker. Thane regards Siris as mortal, stating "This place holds nothing but death for one such as you." After Thane is defeated, Siris steps toward the Blood Seal in the center of the plaza. Thane once again warns Siris that activating the seal will cost Siris his life. Siris persists, stating that Thane is mistaken and the he is, in fact immortal. He jams his fist into the seal, thus unlocking all rooms in the tower and causing his body to burn out. At each seal Siris finds, there is a Blood Sentinel guarding it. The first Sentinel Siris encounters is a Devoted L1L2ArchivistL3ArchivistL4L5, studying a large obelisk written in L1L2PangeanL3PangeanL4L5. The Archivist tells Sris the history of Saranthia, saying it was home to the most vile evil ever to befall the world, and that the seals must never be broken, for this evil must never be allowed to return. Believing Siris to be a mortal, he attacks him, claiming he does so with regret. He later realizes that Siris is Ausar. After the Archivist is defeated, he claims that Siris will fail in his quest to free the worker, right before he dies. Siris is unbowed, and activates the seal. The second Blood Sentinel is found in a cave underneath Saranthia and is, at first, an Plated Guard. He is immediately crushed by and replaced with a L1L2Stone DemonL3Stone DemonL4L5. The demon is bested, and the second seal is activated. The third Blood Sentinel is an L1L2Exo-PilotL3Exo-PilotL4L5 found in a garage. He refuses to back down, and takes control of the L1L2MX-GoliathL3MX-GoliathL4L5. Even with the mech, he is no match for Siris. The third and final blood seal is activated, thus opening the vault and freeing the path to the Worker. When Siris returns to the tower, he is surprised to find Thane guarding the entrance to the Worker's prison, claiming he saw Thane die. Thane retorts, saying he saw Siris do the same, confirming that he is a Deathless. He tells Siris he is a fool for believing he can betray the Deathless and harvest the Worker's secrets for himself. Thane challenges Siris a second time, and is defeated again and knocked off the tower. Siris activates the Blood Seal again, but ths time, it causes the floor to descend into the Vault of Tears. Once inside, Siris sees a strange hooded figure sitting quielty in a stone chair. He approahces the man, but is blocked off by Thane who jumped into the tomb. Thane is bested a third time, this time being knocked backwards toward the hooded figure. The figure activates something on Thane's back, causing him to collapse to the ground. This figure is The Worker of Secrets, and had just previously destabilized Thane's quantum identity pattern, killing him finally. The Worker is surprised that his old friend Ausar has at least come to free him, but is regretful to state that he cannot leave until L1L2RaidriarL3RaidriarL4L5, the God-King, releases him. He tasks Siris with bringing Raidriar back alive. Siris is apprehensive, fearing that he won't be able to defeat Raidriar a second time. The Worker reassures him, claiming there is no other way. Siris arrives back at Saydhi's Estate, and issues a challenge to Raidriar. Raidriar arrives, sending his minions as fodder to weaken Siris. After his henchman are defeated, Raidriar himself faces Siris, claiming he will finally taste true death. Raidriar fights ferociously, but is ultimately defeated. Siris takes the Infinity Blade back, poising it to strike. Raidriar states that killing him won't end Siris' conflict with the deathless. Instead of kill him, Siris strikes Raidriar over the head with the Blade's pommel. Siris returns to the Worker's tomb with Raidriar's unconscious body, and drops him off, ready to free the Worker. The Worker congratulates Siris on his victory, and tells Siris that together they will both re-shape their world. Siris inserts the Infinity Blade into the seal on the floor. Once the worker grabs onto the Blade, Siris is propelled backwards by a burst of energy released from the blade. The Worker takes up the blade, and, his tone turning suddenly sinister, tells Siris that in order for him to escape, Siris must take the Worker's place in the vault. The Worker thanks Siris for eliminating many of his rivals, and plots to rule over the Deathless with the Infinity Blade. The Worker ascends as he tells Siris that it is fitting he stay locked in here, because Siris imprisoned the Worker to begin with. Siris' story ends with him and Raidriar locked in the Vault of Tears. Vault of Tears In the first single-player expansion pack for Infinity Blade II, Siris finds himself delver deeper into the secrets of Saranthia, and uncovers hidden secrets about his past life. His quest starts when he finds an old map that depicts a figure wearing a set of black armor raising a twisted sword in front of L1L2the ShrineL3the ShrineL4L5. He feels the armor is linked to the Shrine, and sets out to obtain it. He finds the L1L2Vile BladeL3Vile BladeL4L5 stuck in a tree stump, which turns out to be a L1L2Bog GiantL3Bog GiantL4L5 that turns into a L1L2Moss GolemL3Moss GolemL4L5 once it's defeated, the L1L2Vile ShieldL3Vile ShieldL4L5 housed in a tomb and guarded by the L1L2Dark FiendL3Dark FiendL4L5, and the L1L2Vile ArmorL3Vile ArmorL4L5 in a tree guarded by L1L2GargapL3GargapL4L5. The L1L2Vile HelmL3Vile HelmL4L5 is obtained from a treasure map depicting a king possibly sentencing a woman. Once the full set is obtained, Siris travels to the Shrine to complete the map. Once there, the coffin rises from the ground to grant Siris entrance into the tomb. However, L1L2TELL3TELL4L5 appears, and warns Siris that he must not enter the tomb, for only misery awaits below. From here, the player can choose to enter the tomb, or heed TEL's warning and leave. If the player chooses to leave, Siris will exit like normal. If Siris does enter the tomb, he will find a statue of his old self wearing the Vile Armor embracing a woman with her hand stretched in front of her, and a ring levitating above the woman's palm. Tapping on the ring will prompt Siris to investigate. Siris walks around the statue, listening to a past memory of the woman confessing her love to Ausar. As he reaches the back of the statue, he sees a knife hidden behind Ausar's back, and the memory turns remorseful. The woman tells Ausar hes become a tyrant, and that he's out of control, followed by the woman's dying screams. Siris turns away in sorrow, unable to face what his old self has done. TEL apologizes, saying that theses memories were supposed to stay hidden forever. The ring slowly levitates down from the woman's palm, and Siris grips it tightly, with apparent remorse. Trivia *The ring Siris uses (Ring of Ice and Fire) can only be bought in Infinity Blade, and in Infinity Blade II it has to be won or looted. *The names Ausar and Siris appear to be derived from ancient Egyptian myth. "Ausar" is one of the suspected original Kemetian pronunciations for the god of the underworld. The Hellenic understanding of the name, still used today, was "Osiris". (i.e. Ausar was the old identity of (O)Siris) The Osiris element was confirmed by the L1L2Fiction PodcastL3Fiction PodcastL4L5. *It is possible that Ausar could be the main antagonist of L1L2Infinity Blade: DungeonsL3Infinity Blade: DungeonsL4L5 . Category:Characters